Alone
by Rachie Poo
Summary: Draco doesn't want to be alone. So he turns to Harry for his help. COMPLETE


****

Alone

Draco Malfoy sighed and looked at his watch for the fifth time that night. It had been about five hours since Harry had left for his date with Jennifer, (or was it Kendra?) and he still hadn't returned home. Not that Draco should have been expecting him home at all tonight, and knew that he'd probably spend the night with his girlfriend. But, Draco had grown accustomed to having Friday nights spent with Harry. 

It had all started, surprisingly, by his father. Lucius told him, at the end of the battle with Voldemort, to not worry about anything. He actually risked his life, just so Draco himself could have a normal life, and not be tainted by that horrible tattoo that marked him as a Death Eater. Draco vaguely wondered if his mother's death had anything to do with his father actually being concerned about him. But that didn't matter then, and it didn't matter now. Just because his father cared about him, was what made Draco see his father in a new light.

His father died on the last day of the war. Draco heard from Dumbledore that he died at the hands of Voldemort, when the Dark Lord realized he had no chance at all of killing Potter, or, even ruling the wizarding world. Voldemort, in his rage, cast a huge curse throughout the field, making some of his followers, and members from the Order writhe in pain, others, like his father, fall dead. 

Then, when Draco found out about his father's death, Harry Potter came to him…

__

"Malfoy?" asked Harry, a bit cautiously, watching Draco sitting on the dungeon floor, just outside the Potion's classroom.

Draco tried his hardest not to cry. I mean, it wasn't like his father ever said he loved him. It wasn't like they spent nights together, laughing joyfully. They never had that kind of a relationship…and now they never will, he thought bitterly.

"Malfoy?" asked Harry again, this time a little louder, but still not loosing that cautious, curious, tone.

"What, Potter?" snapped Malfoy, hating the fact that Harry Potter of all people had found him weeping about his father's death.

Harry didn't say anything, but sat next to Draco, leaning against the cold stone wall. They sat like that, in silence. It wasn't like they were building a strong tension, just to see the other snap the other's head off by a few bitter words. This silence was different…almost like an understanding.

It was then, that Draco felt, after years of hatred and childish insults between them fade away. It was the fact that Potter was there, just his presence, to remind him…

…He wasn't alone.

But now, Draco was alone. Sitting in his favourite armchair by the fireplace, tapping his fingers impatiently against the leather, willing himself not to get worked up about it. Harry Potter was fine, having fun. 

Draco decided to preoccupy his mind. So, he gently got up from his chair, and headed to the next room, and came walking back, holding a book. He sat back down, and started flipping through the book.

Five minutes later he groaned and pushed the book away from himself. Even if he tried to read, his mind would wander from the text, and fade around Potter. 

Harry Potter. He was Harry's friend now…or atleast in some strange way. They never addressed each other as _friends_, more like, just two wizards living together to afford the rent. But Draco knew better. He had inherited his family's fortune, so he knew that they weren't living together because of financial issues. I guess that was just Potter's excuse, so they wouldn't raise eyebrows. Or maybe, Potter referred to them as roommates, just so Weasely wouldn't get too worked up about it.

Sure, Weasely and Granger had got a huge shock when Potter told them he'd be living with Draco Malfoy of all people. But, he told them he had to. I mean, it seemed, all Potter's Gryffindor friends were getting married, living together, and Harry told them he didn't want to get in the way of that. The excuse seemed to work, and most people didn't press the subject any further.

But Potter's excuses seemed to confuse Draco even more. I mean, why was it so hard for Harry to accept the fact that they could, possibly, be friends? Did Harry _want_ his friendship? Draco wanted Harry's friendship…he wanted it more than anything. With Draco's family gone, he didn't have to apply to their stupid rules of having Crabbe and Goyle as his thugs anymore…. that left Draco…very much alone. So, he was relieved when him and Harry got a house together. He knew he wouldn't be alone again. He would always have someone to turn to, to talk with, and to be friends with. Or atleast that's what he thought. Harry Potter seemed to avoid him more than ever, once they were living together. _Why?_ Draco really wanted to know.

Then, Draco heard it. A slight knock on the door. He leaped out of his armchair, and ran down the hallway. He opened the door, and then there he was.

Harry Potter stood, with a dazed expression on his face, slumped against the wall. Draco looked at him, confused. Harry raised his hand, and Draco saw him clutching a bottle of alcohol. Then, Harry attempted to take a step into the house, and he fell. Draco quickly catched him before his body slammed into the floor. 

While carrying him all the way down the hallway, and dropping him gently on the sofa, Draco noticed how light he was. It surprised him. 

He heard Harry mumble something, and then Draco looked down and saw him fall asleep. His hand lazily let go of the bottle and it clanked against the marble floor. 

Draco sighed and picked up the bottle, and went to the kitchen, and threw it in the trash. He knew Harry would wake up, in the morning and have an unbearable headache. So, Draco quickly conjured up his cauldron, and spent the next few hours making a potion that would ease away the pain. When he was just adding the last ingredient to rest over night, he heard Potter. 

Draco put away the ingredients and other items away, cleaned up his mess, and sat the cauldron on the counter, and then, walked over to where Harry was sleeping. 

He saw Potter rubbing his eyes, and mumble something under his breath, and then turn on his side. Draco reached over the sofa and pulled a blanket down to cover Harry. Cautiously, he rested the blanket to cover all of Harry, and he slightly moved his head, to push a soft pillow underneath the man's head. 

When Draco was about to leave Harry like that however, he heard Harry moan something quite clear. Draco stopped in his footsteps, frozen.

"Mmm…Draco," Harry mumbled again.

Draco turned around, staring at the sleeping form of Harry, quite shocked. Never had Harry called him by his first name—even if they had been living together for well over a month. "What did you say?" whispered Draco, feeling a bit foolish after he asked, knowing that in Harry's state he might not be able to comprehend an answer.

Instead, Harry stretched his arms, and curled them around the pillow. His glasses slid down his nose, hanging loosely there. Draco sighed, walked over to Harry, and very gently slid his hands down to gently tug at the glasses. Once the glasses were in Draco's hands, he turned around and placed them on the coffee table. "Ok," Draco whispered, "Goodnight."

He made to get up, but heard Harry talking again, "D-Draco…?" He asked in a silent whisper.

"Yes?" asked Draco, leaning closer to hear Harry better.

Harry choked back a sob and said, "She-she broke up with me, Draco. I-I'm sorry I wasn't…I wasn't here."

Draco's stomach did a little happy jolt, and then faded into slight anger, realizing it was his girlfriend who made Harry this upset to go get himself drunk. Draco sighed and then, comfortingly he whispered, "It's ok…" he smiled softly, and added, "It's ok, _Harry."_

****

End


End file.
